


Wrong

by Welsper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victim Forced to Rape Other Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: It's not what he wanted.It's not how he wanted it.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickfury/gifts).



“They’re in here!”

A bystander shouted and Peter followed her directions into the large building housing a bank that had just reopened. Peter remembered swinging by here before.

In the wake of Thanos’ defeat, all did not live happily ever after. Families and friends were reunited, but with the good came the bad. Those five years had ruined cities and economies, countries and _people._ Crime was as high as ever. Maybe even higher. Peter had no time to readjust to everything, not while there were still those that needed his help.

And of course, the moment stores opened their doors again with their employees and owners returned, there were criminals ready to take everything they could. Same old, same old.

Peter burst in through a window and knocked out a man holding a machine gun right away. More guns were turned on him, but Peter dodged them all, swinging from the ceiling and walls.

“Everyone get out, quickly!”

Several of the robbers tried to run after the escaping hostages, but Peter blocked their path with webs until it was only them and him in the foyer.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Peter shouted and swung himself towards the gang. He saw one of the men turn something in his grip on, flipping a switch. There was a grin on his face Peter couldn’t place, but it made him feel awful. His stomach felt like an empty pit as he felt his strength fade. With a shout, he landed on the floor, between two chairs. He banged his head badly on the seat on one and rubbed the aching spot.

“Ow… what...”

“No need for your powers here,” the man said and Peter stared at him with wide-blown eyes. He didn’t know how, but it was right, his powers were _gone_. He felt like he had before that bite. Normal And, in the situation he was in, _defenceless_.

“What did you do?” He asked, panic rising in his voice.

“We can’t have our fun here with you turning on the acrobatics, boy.”

Peter crawled backwards on the floor as the men walked towards him. He kicked as one of them grabbed his ankle and dragged him back, but it did nothing to him.

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for this? _Five years_ , when you ruined my life by setting me out to be arrested. And then you were gone! Just like that! But I knew the moment you came back, you’d swing around again, bothering people just trying to make a living...”

Peter glared at the man grabbing his chin, his breath hot on Peter’s face.

“But now we can teach you a lesson. You should have stayed dusted.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter’s relief was clear on his face as a blast tore through a wall and took the man off his feet and pushed him into a wall.

“You okay, kid?”

“Watch out, Mr. Stark! They took my powers, they got something -”

The Iron Man armor powered down right in the middle of the sentence and Tony fell to the ground. An EMP charge had overloaded it.

“Don’t think we didn’t think of you! We knew you’d come hover around the boy the moment they let you out of the hospital! You won’t be ruining my revenge!”

Tony was dragged out of the armor and dropped right next to Peter. Peter wanted to reach out to him, _anything_.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark, if I hadn’t,” he babbled, but Tony shut him up with a hand on his shoulder. Peter gasped quietly as Tony pulled him closer, almost into his arms.

“Shush kid, you couldn’t have known.”

“Now back to our regular schedule,” the gang leader announced. “Take off that nice, tight suit. Let’s see what’s underneath there. It’s barely hiding anything as it is…”

Panicked, Peter’s eyes darted over to Tony. There was a sad look in the man’s eyes and Peter leaned into the gentle touch of Tony’s hand on his cheek. It was okay. He could get through this. He wasn’t alone. He had survived worse things.

His damned fingers were shaking as he took off the suit, folding it neatly as if that would delay the inevitable. Peter didn’t even want to think of it. He had never, with anyone…

“Hold up. I got a better idea.”

“ _You_ do it,” the man announced, let himself drop down on a chair and gestured over to Peter while looking at Tony. Ugly laughter tore through the crowd as they got what he was telling Iron Man to do.

“What are you saying,” Tony breathed out. He felt sick.

“I am telling you once more: You rape the boy. Or _we_ will. And we don’t be hugging him or patting his head.”

“Mr. Stark, please...” Tears shot up in Peter’s eyes. “Don’t let them...”

“Come on, get that cock out! We haven’t got all day.”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He didn’t know if him doing it would make it better or worse for the kid. He knew Peter looked up to him. And Tony tried very hard not to read into that, to not see things that weren’t there.

He was sure Peter wanted something like this to be with someone he loved, someone he cared for, not forced into it with an old man like him. But he couldn’t let him be raped by these people. He couldn’t leave Peter alone in this.

“I’m so sorry, kid”, Tony muttered and pressed a kiss into Peter’s temple. Peter arched into the gentle touch, desperate for anything that wasn’t… _this_. The pressure at his hole when Tony forced his cock inside him. The way Tony hugged and kissed him made it a little better, but there was no way to ignore the pain.

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter said quietly, but it was _not_ okay. It hurt, it was wrong, it wasn’t what Peter had wanted. Not like this.

“Just… hold onto me, close your eyes,” Tony kept whispering. “Think of someone else. Someone you love.”

_But I love you._

Peter wrapped his shaking arms around Tony’s neck and held on tightly as he was told. Inhaling Tony’s scent made it a little better. A little more bearable.

Peter had imagined it. How it would be with Tony. He would invite him over, show him a new project and then he’d finally tell him what he felt for him, and Tony… Tony would kiss him and he’d take him to one of his five million huge beds, and it would be _good_.

But what he got was the feral stares of a gang of men around them, shouting commands at Tony to _fuck him harder, make it hurt, we’ll take over if you won’t._ What he got was a searing pain inside him as Tony’s cock was pushing deeper and deeper inside parts of Peter no man had ever touched before. Peter had fingered himself before, biting down on his own shirt to stifle his moans, to keep quiet as he thought of Tony making love to him.

There was no way to keep quiet now. Pained moans escaped his mouth as Tony fucked into him, his body giving way to the abuse. He _knew_ Tony couldn’t be any gentler than this, or risk worse things happening to them, but the force of it drove him near tears. They spilled over when Peter felt Tony hilt inside him, so far inside him it felt like he was speared through and through.

Hiccups shock him, forced out by the hard use. But slowly, with every thrust, it became easier to take Tony, his body opening up to him. Peter shuddered as he felt himself harden, his cock rubbing over the hard plane of Tony’s abs. This was so _wrong_. Tony would be so disgusted with him. He’d never look at him again after this.

“Is this better?” He heard Tony breathe next to his ear before pressing his hot lips against the lobe. Peter whimpered and leaned into the touch. His legs wrapped around Tony’s hips as Peter started moving his hips against Tony’s. Tony spit out a curse and Peter _moaned_ as his next thrust rubbed over something inside him. His world narrowed down to Tony above him, inside him, _with_ him.

Tony had angled his hips differently, trying to find out a rhythm that wouldn’t hurt Peter as much. He had found it. The noises from Peter didn’t sound like he was in pain any more. Peter’s cheeks were flushed and he hid his face against Tony’s shoulder as he fucked himself on the man’s cock.

It slid home all the way with every thrust now and Peter clenched down on it desperately. If this was all he could ever have of Tony, the only way he could ever be with him, he wanted to make the most of it.

Peter threw his head back and choked out a cry as he came on the thick cock, spurting stripes of hot come over his own stomach and chest and Tony’s.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he whined. “I’m so sorry...”

Tony groaned as Peter clenched down on him repeatedly in his orgasm. That combined with the pleading, the apologies, it should kill everything within Tony, but he felt himself seize up and release inside Peter. Under him, the boy shuddered and gasped.

“Well, that was fun to watch. Broke him in well for us, didn’t you? Probably doesn’t even register on the Tony Stark scale, just one more twink to fuck. I bet you won’t mind if we take our turn.”

“You said you wouldn’t!” Peter shouted.

“And they won’t,” Tony said. His armor rearranged itself around him again, to looks of shock and horror of the men who had closed in on them.

It had taken until now to recover from the EMP. Too long to spare Peter, but at least soon enough to not hurt him further than he already had been. The blast he sent out knocked the gang and their electronics out. Peter felt his strength return, the powers that had become such a big part of him. The powers that allowed him to do some good in the world, that had let him meet Tony.

And they had tried to take them from him.

The next fight was short, and brutal. There were no quips or joking around, just pent-up rage.

“We should get out of here,” Tony said. Peter flinched away from his hand as he tried to put it on his shoulder.

“Sorry...”

Peter pulled the damp towel over his eyes as Tony stepped into the room. They had been driven back to the Avengers Headquarters. He didn’t want to return home like this. He had washed it all off, but what didn’t leave him were the _stares._ The memories. Tony’s hands on him, his lips on his skin and… and… that. Peter had dreamt about it so often, but he had never thought it would be a nightmare like this.

Tony stared at the small device in his hand for a moment, his brows furrowed.

“DNA scrambler. Reverts augmented humans back to factory settings, as it were,” he explained. “They must have thought it was permanent to risk this. You’ll be fine now.”

“No! No, I’m not fine!”

Peter broke down, ugly sobs shaking his shoulders. They were tears of shame, pain and frustration.

“I got caught! By something stupid like this! And I made you… I made you...”

Peter couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Kid. Hey. _Peter_.”

Peter didn’t dare look up. He felt Tony’s careful touch on his face. Gently, the man coaxed his chin up, made him look at him.

“You didn’t make anyone do anything. None of this was your fault. None of it, you hear me?”

“You don’t understand!” Peter shouted and shoved Tony off. The man staggered backwards from the force of it.

“When you… when we… you told me to think about someone else,” Peter said. There was a seething anger and desperation in his voice.

“But I didn’t! I just thought about you! I always do!”

This wasn’t how Peter wanted this to go either. Sometimes he had thought about it, stupidly, to tell Tony about all of this. After he had won them the mission, or invented something really cool and impressive. And Tony would smile at him.

“Because I love you, Mr. Stark. I really do.”

And Tony would tell him: I love you too.

And he wouldn’t look at him like he looked right now. Sad. Sad for Peter and his pathetic feelings. A failure of an Avenger who couldn’t even take care of a bank robbery. Who had to be saved by Tony _again_ after he nearly died saving the whole world.

“I’m sorry… I’m just going to go now,” Peter said and turned away. Wordless, Tony wrapped an arm around him and pulled him towards his chest.

“Love you too, kid,” Tony muttered into his ear. Peter’s heart stopped.

“ _I’m_ sorry it took something like this for me to finally tell you. I thought about telling you for five years. I never imagined…”

“Then let’s do it again, right now,” Peter said and pushed Tony back, towards the bed. “Please, please, I don’t wanna remember it like this,” he sobbed and Tony stumbled, landing on the soft covers at the back of his legs hit the bed.

“Peter, _stop_.” Tony’s voice was firm and he caught Peter’s hand on the buttons of his shirt, forcing them back.

“You don’t want this.”

“I do!”

“Come here,” Tony said quietly and pulled Peter down next to him. He held him tightly in his arms until Peter’s breathing calmed down and he relaxed in his embrace.

“It’s gonna be alright, kid. We’re gonna be alright.”


End file.
